ucf_ultimate_caw_fightingfandomcom-20200214-history
Wii Fit Trainer
Wii Fit (Wiiフィット Wī Fitto?) is a video game developed by Nintendo for the company's home video game console, Wii,[4] designed by Hiroshi Matsunaga.[5] It is an exercise game consisting of activities using the Wii Balance Board peripheral.Wii Fit is currently the third best selling console game in history (among games not packaged with a console) with 22.67 million copies sold as of March 2012.[6] The game uses a unique platform peripheral called the Wii Balance Board, on which the player stands during exercise. The game features yoga, strength training, aerobics, and balance games. Matsunaga described the game as a "way to help get families exercising together".[7] Wii Fit has been used for physiotherapy rehabilitation[8][9] and has been adopted by various health clubs around the world. Additionally, the game has been used in nursing homes to improve posture in the elderly. The game has received generally positive reviews, despite criticism over the lack of intensity in some of its workout activities.[10] 'Wrestling Career' Wii Fit Trainer is one of the characters in the upcomming series UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting and the Sexies Champion In the Series Early Life Wii Fit requires the use of the Wii Balance Board,[11] a unique platform peripheral that the player stands upon during play. Similar to a bathroom scale, the Wii Balance Board is capable of measuring a person's weight, but is also able to detect the person's center of balance (COB), a feature heavily utilized in the game. Wii Fit contains more than 40 activities designed to engage the player in physical exercise, which consist of yoga poses, strength training, aerobics, and balancegames.[12] Most activities generally focus on maintaining COB and improving posture. Players register and play in Wii Fit via a user profile, assigned with the player's date of birth, height, and Mii character, that keeps track of the player's progress. Physical activities done outside of Wii Fit can be also be logged into the profile.Wii Fit allows up to eight different profiles to be registered. Wii Fit was first revealed as Wii Health Pack[14] by Nintendo's chief game designer Shigeru Miyamoto, during a conference in mid-September 2006.[7] Then described as a "way to help get families exercising together",[7] the game idea had first been included in Miyamoto's original design document for a core group of games including Wii Sports and Wii Play, the entirety of which was scribbled onto a sheet of paper.[7] As with other games designed by Miyamoto such as Nintendogs, the design of Wii Fit was influenced by activities in his daily life.[15] He states that he and his family had become more health-conscious, going to the gym and tracking their weight.[15] He found that it had become "fun over time to talk about these things",[15] and as weighing oneself "didn't make much of a game",[15]Nintendo decided to build games around the idea to mesh with the concept.[15] The Wii Balance Board had been worked on for "almost two years", and was inspired by sumo wrestlers' need to weigh themselves with two scales.[16] The game was announced under its current title at Nintendo's E3 press conference on July 11, 2007 and demonstrated by Miyamoto, Nintendo of America CEO Reggie Fils-Aime and other participants.[17] Miyamoto revealed that Wii Fit had been developed with a "full-scale" team for a year at the time,[16] and also stated that there were no plans to integrate WiiConnect24 functionality into the game.[18] He did note, however, the possibility for taking advantage of WiiConnect24 in the future, such as using the service to keep in contact with a doctor to help with rehabilitation, or with a fitness specialist to help with training exercises.[18] Follow-up[edit source | editbeta] Main article: Wii Fit Plus A follow-up to Wii Fit,[19] entitled Wii Fit Plus,[20] was confirmed by Japanese newspaper Nikkei Shimbun. It was released in Japan on October 1, 2009 and in North America on October 4, 2009. Wii Fit Plus includes approximately 20 new games while still using the same Balance Board and other video game equipment. Appearances in other games[edit source | editbeta] The Wii Fit Trainer has been confirmed to be a playable character in the next installment of the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._(series) Super Smash Bros.] franchise, fighting in a style strongly influenced by the Yoga and Strength Training exercises as well as the Aerobics and Balance Games. Wii Fit was well received by video game critics. It currently holds an 80% score on Game Rankings, aggregated from the scores of 52 media outlets,[21] and got an average score of 81 on MobyGames.[30] While the playful balance and aerobics minigames have generally been praised as simple fun,[10] criticism for the game is aimed at its limitations in offering a serious workout regime.[29] In 1UP.com's review, one such limitation was attributed to the lack of structure the game imposes on the player, stating that while having "complete freedom to choose what you want to do, you might find yourself cheating, despite your best intentions."[10] X-Play also noted that the brief activities are separated by menus, making it difficult for one to keep up a constant heart rate,[29] with Game Revolution criticizing a serious limitation: "as a stand-alone fitness trainer it suffers greatly by the inability to assemble a full, unbroken workout without the horrible 'fitness interruptus' necessitated by bothersome menu navigation and obtrusive Wii remote usage." Some have also pointed out a lack of Nintendo's usual charm in game design,[23] specifically in the yoga and strength training exercises which take place in a muted setting that one critic referred to as "the world's most lifeless, depressing gym."[10] Despite these limitations, the game's friendly front-end and amount of activities are cited as appealing features to those who are perhaps seeking an introduction to daily exercise.[10]In a review on IGN, Wii Fit was said to create "an environment in which working out is less daunting and as a result enjoyable – fun, even."[27] According to a study published in the Journal of Physical Activity and Health, the aerobics portion of Wii Fit was not sufficient to maintain a heart rate of the recommended intensity (known in sports physiology as a target heart rate) for maintaining cardiorespiratory fitness.[31] A study published by Tokyo's National Institute of Health and Nutrition concluded that only 33% of the exercises (22 of a total of 68) qualified as medium-intensity, with the rest as low-intensity. No exercises qualified as high-intensity. The researchers concluded that only one-third of the exercises qualify towards the exercise guidelines provided by the American College of Sports Medicine (ACSM) and the American Heart Association (AHA), and that the exercises offered less benefits "than authentic sports or exercises because playing these active video games involved little horizontal locomotion."[32] However, to reach 30 minutes of moderate activity (5 times a week) as suggested by the ACSM, significantly more time is required, due to the repeated manual navigations of the menus required between each exercise and the inability to program customized exercise routines, repetitions, or time limits (or even personalized intensities—the "trainer" will never modify the speed based on the user's fitness level).[25] Wii Fit was awarded Best Use of the Balance Board by IGN in its 2008 video game awards.[33] It was also nominated for multiple other awards, including Best New IP[34] and Best Sports Game.[35] Hyper commends the game for its "effective exercise program, its accessibility and its massive novelty value". However, he criticised it for not being a "gamer's game and no good for long sessions".[36] Cycling Weekly reported that Mark Cavendish, a double Madison World Champion and Commonwealth Games gold medalist bike racer had to stop his training regime when he injured his left calf's gastrocnemius after falling off the balance board while playing Wii Fit.[37] There was minor controversy regarding Wii Fit in the UK, where two parents complained after the known limitations of BMI led to their daughter being labeled as overweight.[38] Nintendo apologized over any offense caused by the terminology used in-game. Wii Fit Trainer will make her debut to UCF Ultimate Caw Fighting.